


Taking it all for us (Doing it all for love)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: BAMF Ezra Bridger, Fic, M/M, Shatterpoint, Why isn't that a tag?, adorable jedi boyfriends, no more, no.6, they love each other okay, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 6 • No More“Have you ever heard of Shatterpoint?” At the sight of Ezra shaking his head, Master Windu explains, “It means allowing the Force to guide you in finding weak points, chinks in the armor, if you will.”Like glass, Ezra thinks, the way it splinters before it shatters.“Once mastered, you can use this ability on almost anything: objects, situations, timelines,” Master Windu pauses, meeting Ezra's gaze, “even seemingly-indestructible walls.”“You're saying I could use it to get us out of the cell?” Ezra asks, his words overflowing with hope.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Mace Windu, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Whumptober





	Taking it all for us (Doing it all for love)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “All for Us,” by Labrynth (and featuring Zendaya)
> 
> • For The Fam™️, 'cause we've all been going through it™️ this week

It isn't long before the darkness of the cell merges with the silence of all but the constant _drip-drop_ of the water to turn a once hopeful situation bleak.

At first, Ezra had done his best to keep track of time but the oppressive atmosphere of the room weighs down on him and Ezra's ability to stay calm has since been backed into a corner, hackles raised.

The only thing standing between him and a panic attack is the rhythmic _thump-thump_ of Luke's heartbeat beneath Ezra's fingertips and his breathy exhales tickling Ezra's neck. He's draped over Ezra like a sun-soaked Loth-Cat. Selfishly, Ezra's glad he's not alone.

Luke has been unconscious since before they were even tossed into the dark room, having been hit by a frankly dirty blow to the back of the head.

Sometime between entering the cell and the time that has since passed, Ezra had dived into the Force to see the full extent of Luke's injuries, healing all he could. His wound is by no means fatal; knowing this eases Ezra's worries.

_No_ , Luke was just leaving him here to stare at nothing and do nothing and be nothing for _Force knows how long_ because he needs a little nap.

In all fairness, Ezra rationalizes, if anyone deserves time to rest, it's definitely Luke; not only had he taken out an impressive number of troopers today, but he had also been pushing himself to his limits as of late. Between helping Leia, aiding Han in ship repairs, and finding time to be with Ezra, the blond had been running himself ragged. 

Despite Ezra pointing this out, however, Luke had insisted he was fine. And now he was lying — _out cold_ — in a pitch-black jail cell with Ezra. Funny how these things play out.

Keeping one hand around Luke's wrist — his heart beats steadily — and the other tangled in Luke's hair, Ezra leans back against the wall, letting his eyes slip shut. _Not that having his eyes open would be any different._

He sighs, tensing and loosening his muscles to remind himself he can feel.

_“It's just a supply run, Ezra.”_

_“Nothing bad will happen, Ezra.”_

Yeah- _kriffing_ -right. He'd said from the start that he had a bad feeling about the mission, but had Mon listened? No. _Of course not._

Force, he can't stand this anymore, he _needs_ out. 

Ezra takes a deep breath — he really can't afford to panic right now — and shifts into meditation.

Minutes — _maybe hours, maybe days_ — pass before Ezra opens his eyes, only to realize he's somewhere completely different, standing in the middle of a large room. It's completely empty, light reflecting through high-up windows and casting rays of light across the room’s wooden floors, white walls, and a notable array of training dummies. 

Ezra knows his first thought should be about where he is but his stomach turns as he realizes he's alone.

_Where’s Luke?_

“He's safe. Passed out in your arms like a damsel in distress, but safe.”

Ezra turns so fast it's a wonder he doesn't give himself whiplash as locates the source of the voice.

It's a man — older than Kanan — with a darker complexion than Ezra's.

He looks strict, as though he's come here to scold Ezra, and for a moment he can't stop himself from instinctually tensing.

The man walks closer, coming to a stop in front of Ezra, and his brown robes brush against the floor. _So he's a Jedi, then?_

“My name is Mace Windu-” Oh. _Oh._

Ezra's eyes widen as he realizes who he's talking to, “Master Windu?”

The man inclines his head, revealing a smile, “ _Ah_ , I suppose your Master has mentioned me.”

Ezra’s eyebrows furrow, confused as to why Master Windu would think Kanan hadn't, “Of course!”

Master Windu raises an eyebrow, “All good things, I hope, my great-grand-Padawan.”

Ezra nods, overcome with glee, this is _the_ Mace Windu; the man Kanan speaks so highly of. 

He sobers as he recalls his current predicament, “Master, where are we? Why exactly am I here?” Ezra pauses before adding, “Not that this isn't really amazing, because it is, amazing—”

Master Windu cuts off his rambling gently, chuckling under his breath as he says, “You really are your Master’s Padawan.”

Ezra isn't sure if that was intended to be a compliment but he chooses to interpret it as one, “Thank you.”

Master Windu sends him a look of quiet approval before answering his questions, “We’re in the Temple’s training room. As for why you're here; what do you sense, Padawan?

Ezra reaches out to the Force, gladly welcoming its guidance.

He opens his eyes as he reaches the answer, turning to look at Master Windu, “You're here to teach me?”

Master Windu nods, watching him with his hands clasped behind his back, “Yes, I am.”

Ezra tilts his head in confusion, about _what_?

“Watch.” Mace spins on his heel, turning to face one of the many training dummies.

Ezra watches intently as Master Windu closes his eyes, one hand stretching out towards the dummy.

Nothing happens and for a moment Ezra doesn't move, unsure of how he should react.

Then, in the span of a few seconds, the dummy collapses to the ground in a heap of cloth, sand, and metal. 

Ezra can't stop himself from taking a step back, startled, before his curiosity gets the better of him and he moves closer, inspecting the damage. 

Master Windu stands in place, his eyes open again, and observes him wordlessly.

Ezra looks between the dummy and Master Windu a few times before he gathers himself, meeting Master Windu's eyes. “Wha- _How_ ,” Ezra sputters, probably looking ridiculous but unable to bring himself to care because _what the kriff_.

Master Windu’s previously-stern expression is replaced with a quirked smile.

“The seam.” He answers unhelpfully.

Master Windu must notice Ezra’s confusion because he leads him over to another dummy, gesturing for Ezra to move closer. He does, regarding the stitched line that Master Windu is pointing to.

“But how?” Ezra questions, confounded.

“Have you ever heard of Shatterpoint?” At the sight of Ezra shaking his head, Master Windu explains, “It means allowing the Force to guide you in finding weak points, chinks in the armor, if you will.”

Like glass, Ezra thinks, the way it splinters before it shatters.

“Once mastered, you can use this ability on almost anything: objects, situations, timelines,” Master Windu pauses, meeting Ezra's gaze, “even seemingly-indestructible walls.”

“You're saying I could use it to get us out of the cell?” Ezra asks, his words overflowing with hope.

Master Windu raises an eyebrow, “In theory, yes, but you need to learn the basics first.”

“And that's why you're here.” Ezra presumes.

Master Windu smiles, “That and I enjoy checking on my lineage.”

Ezra grins, “Master Kenobi visits Luke much more often.”

Master Windu laughs warmly and replies, “Yes, well. His lineage is significantly more prone to disaster.”

The atmosphere grows solemn as Master Windu's smile drops, “To harness Shatterpoint, you must clear your mind and open yourself up to the Force.”

Ezra shifts on his feet and closes his eyes, he's not used to standing meditation but he reaches that state in time.

Ezra can register Master Windu’s voice and focuses on it, “Now see the training dummy in your mind.”

He does, recreating the image of the dummy in his head.

The Force envelops him like a cool breeze, and he lets it, relaxing as it holds him upright and guides his vision to the side of the dummy.

Ezra reaches forward and traces the stitching on the fabric.

“Allow the Force to show you the next step.” He can hear Master Windu say.

He does and sees only the seam, honing in on it and using the Force to tear it apart. 

At the sound of falling sand, Ezra opens his eyes. He does so just in time to see the now-depleted fabric tumble to the ground.

“Well done.” Master Windu compliments, placing his hand on Ezra’s shoulder as the room around them shifts; he soon finds himself standing before a full-length mirror.

“Thank you, Master.” He acknowledges.

“So you know what you must do then?” Master Windu prompts.

Ezra nods, “Yes.”

Master Windu smiles, a prideful look adorning his expression, “Then you are due to be on your way.”

Ezra meets Master Windu’s eyes in the mirror as the man adds, “Be brave, Padawan.”

Ezra grits his teeth, nodding dutifully.

Master Windu begins to fade, and Ezra can tell he's waking up. He's beginning to fade too when he hears Mace one last time, “Oh, and Ezra? Tell Kanan and Ahsoka I say hello.”

Ezra can't see him anymore but he can tell the man is smiling, his voice low and nostalgic. 

Blinking back to the real world is less climatic than Ezra expected.

He's still sitting on the ground, his legs filled with pins and needles from Luke's — _still unconscious_ — body draped over him. The water continues to _drip_ and the room is still dark. Everything's just as he left it. Distantly, he wonders how much time has passed, if any.

Shifting himself forward, Ezra moves far enough away from the wall to maneuver his arms out of his jacket, mindful of the fact that he's the only thing stopping Luke from colliding with the floor. Succeeding in his mission, Ezra folds the jacket on top of Luke's back, before placing it on the ground next to him.

Well, that was the _easy_ part done. Holding his breath, Ezra gingerly shifts Luke onto the floor, one hand supporting his head and the other supporting his back.

Once he's certain Luke is lying properly — with his head resting upon the makeshift pillow — Ezra leans forward and brushes the blond's bangs to the side, gently brushing his lips against Luke's forehead.

Reluctantly, Ezra pushes himself up, leaning against the pillar as he waits for his legs to wake up and thinks of what to do next. 

_“Clear your mind,”_ Master Windu had said.

Ezra sighs, closing his eyes and sorting through the thought in his head, organizing them to the best of his ability. Eventually satisfied with his progress, Ezra moves on, _imagining the room in his mind_. 

This step was unquestionably more difficult than the first as he hadn't actually _seen_ the room. Moving to the closest wall — careful not to disturb Luke — Ezra shuffles around the room, one hand tracing the wall as he goes on. 

Unexpectedly feeling a groove in the otherwise smooth wall, Ezra pauses, brows-furrowing in thought. Turning to face the wall, he places his hands on its surface, mapping the area with his palms. 

_Oh!_

It has to be a door, Ezra thinks, what else would have sides long enough for someone to stand under as well a small enough width to accommodate one person at a time.

Presenting himself to the Force, Ezra lets his hand be guided to the side, touching something cold and cylindrical that's protruding from the wall— _the chink in the armor_.

At first, he thinks it might be a lock but soon changes his mind as he investigates the object— it must be a door hinge.

Assisted by the Force, Ezra visualizes the mechanism, sensing a nail connecting the two metal sheets together.

There are three hinges — stacked one above the other — and Ezra works quickly to get them out, slipping the nails from their metal encasing and catching them before they can hit the floor.

Now that the door is detached, Ezra knows it won't take much for it to tip over, but he also knows it will be loud. He'll need to move fast. Opening his eyes, Ezra walks over to a corner of the room, quietly placing the nails onto the ground. 

He moves over to Luke next, kneeling down beside him and pulling the blond up so he's once again resting against Ezra's chest. Keeping one arm wrapped around Luke's waist, Ezra reaches for his jacket and places it on the ground beside him. He pulls off Luke's then, as well. 

Grabbing hold of both jackets, Ezra ties the sleeves together before pushing the fabric to the side and gently leaning Luke against the wall.

_Okay, this would be difficult._

Picking up the jackets, Ezra slings them across his neck before grasping one of Luke's arms and pressing it to his shoulder. His other arm moves under Luke's thigh, hoisting his boyfriend onto his back and using all his strength to heave them both up.

Readjusting the blond — moving both his arms over Ezra's shoulders and letting his head rest against the crook of his neck — Ezra deftly grabs the jackets, one arm still holding up Luke's thigh. 

He does his best to sling the jacket sleeve around Luke and although it takes a few tries, he's eventually able to fasten the jackets around them, tight enough to keep Luke pressed against his back. Ezra doesn't want his boyfriend to get hurt during their escapade and if he needs to fight, he wants to be able to do so without the fear of dropping Luke.

Pulling the sleeves once more in an effort to make sure the double-knot is tight, Ezra bounces on the balls of his feet, hoisting Luke further up his back and testing the jackets.

The knot holds and Ezra moves back in front of the door. Opening himself to the Force, he lets out a breath and pulls the door to the ground. No doubt the crash that follows its impact against the ground alerts the guards to their escape. Ezra pays the thought to mind as he sprints down the corridor— they wouldn't find anything when they arrived, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Ezra proceeds to find both their lightsabers and kick everyone’s asses using Jar’Kai. Luke wakes up half-way through their escape and decides he’s too tired for all this bs and proceeds to fall back asleep.


End file.
